Hug'n'Kisses
by CatchingTheDreams
Summary: After the Set Up Naruto and Hinata were successful of bringing Sasuke and Sakura together. Now will their relationship last? Why is Sasuke being so difficult around Sakura when graduation comes along...? Sequel to 'Set Up'.
1. Intruder?

**Bold:** Naruto's thoughts

_Italics:_ Sasuke's thoughts

Underlined: Sakura's thoughts

-Sequel to _**Set Up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ What everybody has been waiting for!!!! Jk, jk. Lol. Remember you have to read Set Up before you read this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

----

Intruder

------------

"No!" A pink haired girl stomped out of the Cafe with a annoyed expression.

"Please!! C'mon Sakura I do you many favors!" Ino ran after her with a pleading looking. "It's just for this one night!" Sakura turned and glared a her friend.

"No means no Ino! Besides I've been filling in for you so much this month and I'm really tired of Lee trying to flirt with me." Sakura looked in the Cafe window to see Lee waving a her.

"Please!!!!!" Ino begged. She tugged on Sakura's red sleeve pouting.

"Ino..." Sakura sighed. She looked at the puppy dog face. "Uhhhh...fine but-"

"Thank you! Thank you!! Thank you Cherry Blossom!!!!" Ino ran off.

"Just remember this is the last favor I'm doin!!!..."Sakura yelled out. Why do I have to be such a pushover?

Ino looked back then waved. Sakura sighed then walked back into the Cafe.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!" Lee greeted her.

"Sup Lee." Sakura waved then got to work with Lee trying to win her over. Unfortunately his shift was over. Sakura was singing Alleluia in her mind.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Oi! Naruto!" Sasuke yelped as cold water pured onto the Uchiha prodigy. He jumped out of bed punching the blonde head boy in the face.

"That's the thanks I get for waking you up?" Naruto rubbed his cheek then frowned. "It's almost 1:00. We're gonna miss class so hurry would ya!"

Sasuke rubbed his eyes then yawned loudly. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Maybe because you were with Sa-ku-ra-chan _all_ night!" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke gave him a dirty glare. "What? It's the truth right?" Naruto quickly ducked before a flying laptop crashed into the wall. "Hey!! That was my laptop!"

"Serves you right. Now get out. I'll be with you in a minute." the blonde left the dorm with a huff. Sasuke grabbed a towel then marched off to the showers. He stripped himself from his clothes then turned on the shower.

Warm water fell down onto his muscular shoulders. He sighed then rested his forehead on the tiled wall. His cold eyes narrowed as he went into deep thoughts. He grabbed a shampoo bottle near by then squirted some on his hand. He ran his hands through his we hair washing it.

As his warm shower he grabbed his towel wrapping it around his waist. Then he faced the foggy mirror in front of him.

_So..._

_Are you sure your ready...? I mean isn't it too soon...?_

_No I'm positive. I can't wait. I have to get it over with. Or else..._

_Or else ...?_

_Or else I'll go mad._

_You already have._

_Just shut up._

_Okay whatever. It's your fault if everything doesn't turn out okay..._

_Hn._

He walked out of the men's showers as another guy walked in. He had short red hair and pale skin just like his. He had the same cold eyes except they were blue...but something about separated their similarities and differences. Sasuke stared at the stranger. He stared back as well. The stranger just waved then went off into the showers.

Sasuke glared then walked off toward the dorm.

-----

It was almost 1:23 by the time Sasuke and Naruto walked into their class. It was packed. Luckily they two arrived 7 minutes early. The professor wasn't present so the two lingered with their classmates chatting.

"...have you seen the new guy?" whispered a girl with purple short hair.

"I've heard of him but I haven't seen him yet. " answered a girl with brown long hair. Sasuke ears twitched. He continued his conversation with Neji, but was actually eavesdropping.

"Oh my freakin' gosh! He's amazingly a super hottie!" the purple head girl squealed. Her friends around her giggled. "I mean he had a cutest smile and the most innocent eyes ever! I almost melted when he looked right at me." All the girls squeled.

Sasuke flinched. Neji didn't Nice so he continued talking. Then a figure with silver hair and an eye patch walked in. The stranger placed his briefcase on his desk then cleared his throat. Everyone headed back towards their seat.

"Good evening class."

"Good evening Mr. Hatake." the calls responded lazily. Then the doorknob turned. The door swung open. Kakashi turned and smiled at the person.

"Umm..is this class 103?" the figure had on earphones connected to his black IPod in his hand and a black opened jacket with a red plain T-shirt underneath,he wore long jeans that were faded, black and red Nike shoes, and had on a small black backpack.

"Yes this is it. And may I ask who might you be...?" Kakashi looked curiously at the boy.

"Gaara. The new transfer college student." He held out his hand. Mr. Hatake shook it.

"So your Gaara, huh? I've been hearing lots about you." The silvered haired man turned towards the class. "Class this is Gaara. He will be attending Konoha U. for the rest of the year. Please give him a warm welcome." Some of the girls squealed excitedly.

Sasuke stared at the new student. He sneered. Gaara looked up to see the Uchiha prodigy sneering at him. His eyes narrowed. Then it became relaxed. His mouth formed a smile. Sasuke just gave him a dirty glare. Gaara just stared at him lazily not caring.

"Please take a seat anywhere." Kakashi nodded. Gaara walked up the aisle passing Sasuke's desk. A note fell onto the floor. Sasuke looked at it. He picked up the crumpled piece of paper then opened it.

He smirked at the message. It said:

_**Let the games begin...**_

Sasuke crushed the note in his strong fingers. He turned his head slightly. At the corner of his eyes he saw Gaara smirking.

_It is on. _The Uchiha boy smiled then looked up.Class had began.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey teme!" Naruto said. It was 2:45 and class was over. Sasuke was walking towards the Cafe with Naruto tailing him. "Did you see that new guy, Gaara? I mean he look as if he came out of prison. Right Teme?"

"Hn." Sasuke walked in. He walked up and took a seat at the counter. Naruto sat down beside him.

"So how's things going with Sakura-chan?" Naruto ordered a chocolate chip latte and began slurping it down.

"It's going great. " Sasuke muttered quietly. Naruto didn't buy it.

"What's wrong teme? You look a little...ummm...down." Naruto stopped drinking is high caffeine drink.

"I'm just a little tired that's all." Sasuke took out his binder and began working on the assignment Mr. Hatake had assigned.

**Hmmm...teme's lying...what could be on his mind?**

**Could he be having problems with Sakura-chan?**

**I don't know...I mean they've been doing so well.**

"Hey Naruto! Sasuke!" A pink haired girl walked up behind the counter with a notepad and pencil in her hand. "Would you two like anything? On the house." Sakura smiled at Saskue. He just grinned slightly.

"Sure some jasmine tea and dango would be good.." Sakura wrote it down quickly on the notepad.

"Okay. I'll be with you in a min." She leaned over the counter then gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek. He blushed slightly. She giggled and winked then left.

Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke just glared at him.

Hmmm...what's wrong Sasuke-kun...?

Maybe he's just bored of you.

Bored of me?????

Yeah. C'mon you don't do anything to seduce him anymore. Since a week ago. -giggle-

Shut up!! -blushes-

Hey. It's not my fault you had done it only once.

Hmph!

Anyway maybe he might be feeling unwanted.

Unwanted? I'm his girlfriend and I like him.A lot!

Yeah, but your not showing it. I mean you've been caught up doing Ino-pig's favors and exams that are coming up soon.

I'm trying my best to spend more time with Sasuke-kuuuun...

I know...We're trying...

Sakura walked up to a guy listening to his IPod and drawing at table 4. She tapped his shoulder lightly. He looked up then paused his music.

"May I take your order?" Sakura said cheerfully. Hmm...I've seen him before...But where...

"Oh. Sure ummm... " Gaata tapped his chin with a thoughtful look.

"You must be the new guy." Sakura smiled. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Gaara." He smiled back. Whoa he looks so cute...wait a minute...Gaara?!

"Gaara...?" Sakura took another look at him.

_Flashback..._

_A girl sat on the swing humming to herself. She waited and waited. But no one came along. _

_"Where could he be...?" She looked at her watch shaking her head. Then a boy with red hair walked up behind her._

_"Hey Sakura!" He said. The girl jumped up startled. She turned around then gave a huff and scolded at him._

_"Don't ever do that!" She gave him a playful punch then giggled. "Why were you late...?_

_"Sorry. Had to take care of he chores." He smirked then walked up to her. Grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Sakura was about to protest but was silence by his lips._

_It was their first kiss..._

----

Sakura stood in shock. Gaara just tilted his head with a confused expression.

"Ga-ga-Gaara...?" Sakura whispered. She sat in the chair next to the red head stranger. "Don't you remember me? Sakura-chan. 'Litttle Blossom!'" Sakura smiled in pleads. Gaara stared at her. He held his breathe.

"Little Blossom...?" Gaara stood up and smiled.

"Yeah! It's me remember?!!" Sakura jumped up and down. She was laughing with joy. Sakura then jumped onto Gaara giving him a big bear hug.

"It's so good to see you again Gaara-kun..." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"It's good to see you again too...My Little Blossom..." Gaara whispered back.

-------------

Sasuke waited for his tea. He tapped the table loudly annoying Naruto who was trying to finish the assignment.

"Teme!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke jumped in his seat.

"Sorry." His eyes lingered the packed Cafe. Then his eyes fell onto a pink figure. She wasn't alone. She was standing. No, _hugging_ someone else. The _intruder._

"...Intruder..." Sasuke hissed. His eyes narrowed at Sai. Who was making Sakura laugh. Sasuke slammed his fist onto the counter. Naruto was startled at his actions. Some people around them looked up staring.

Sasuke got up with an outraged look. Naruto just looked in awe.

"Teme...?" Naruto asked.

"Be back in a sec..." Then Sasuke left the counter heading towards the intruder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

So how's the 1st chapter so far??? Any good? Is the sequel starting off awesome? I doubt it but still. Anyway sorry I didn't put it up yesterday becase I had a test and I was freaking out so badly!!!!

ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!!THEY KEEP ME WRITING! XD

Excuse the mistakes. Sorry.


	2. HIM

**Bold:** Naruto's thoughts

_Italics:_ Sasuke's thoughts

Underlined: Sakura's thoughts

Sequel to Set Up!!! Read Set Up first beofre reading this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----

Chapter 2:

HIM...

--------------------

"Sakura chan?" Sasuke walked up to the pink haired girl who apparently was hugging a red head stranger. Sakura looked up to see her boyfriend's piercing eyes looking down on the two. She immediately let go. Gaara for one pouted.

"H-hey Sasuke-kun..." Sakura waved nervously sweating. Gaara looked bored. Sasuke just glared at he red head. Sakura straighten up then smiled innocently. "Sasuke-kun I would liek you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Gaara." She pointed at the red head. Gaara smirked.

"So we have met..." Sasuke muttered. Gaara waved.

"NIce to meet you again." Gaara smiled. Sakura tilted her head with curiousity.

"Oh? You guys met?" Sakura said.

"Yeah. Some time ago." Gaara explained. There was a long silence. Sakura just sat nervously watching the two men glaring at each other as if they were about to rip each other's heads off. (They could in the Naruto shows : D)

"Ummm...well Sasuke I'll just get your tea..." Sakura quickly got up leaving the two rivals alone glaring at each other. Sasuke narrowed his eyes examining the red-head's features.

_Tatto on his forehead...interesting..._

_Maybe we should get one. Sakura apparently has a thing for them._

_What? He had no eyebows? Freak._

_OMG Your right. _

_And what's with that dark eyeliner? How could Sakura fall for a guy like him?_

_I don't know. Girls have weird taste._

_Hn._

"So are you a friend of Sakura-chan's too?" Gaara suddenly said. Sasuke just gave a little chuckle.

"I'm her boyfriend." He said dominately.

"Hm. I'm her ex-boyfriend." Gaara stated. Sasuke winced. Gaara noticed and smirked deviously.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Sasuke managed to croak out.

"Yeah and her very first one. So I'm special..." Gaara began to laugh. Sasuke growled.

"Here's your tea!" Sakura appeared with tea and dango. She set it down in front of Sasuke then took a seat beside him. She looked at her boyfriend. He seems intense...did Gaara say something to upset him? "So...what have you guys being talking about?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said quickly. Sakura furrowed her eyebrow then looked at Gaara who was smiling funny.

"Okay...?" Sakura began twiddling her fingers. She frowned at first then settled.

-----

**Where the hell could teme be?! **Naruto huffed. He was doodlingin his notebook waiting for Sasuke to return to help him out with his biology assignment.

**He said he would help me! Exams are in a week.**

**Good luck with that.**

**Your no help at all Kyuubi.**

**Is it my fault I'm stuck in your body because of your idiotic father?!**

**Don't you dare call my father idiotic!**

**I can call him whatever I want!**

**No you can't.**

**Watch me. **

Naruto began talking to himself angrily. People began to stare at him moving farther away from him.

"N-naruto-kun...?" The blonde haired boy looked up to see his girlfriend looking at him with a freaked out expression.

"Hinata-chan!"

**Now she thinks I'm a freak...**

**She already does...but strangely still likes you.**

**Why do you have to make me feel even worst?**

"I was just uhhh...reciting my times table...!" Naruto laughed nervously feelign stupid for the lame excuse.

"Y-you don't know what 2 times 2 is...?" Hinata looked worried.

"Of course I do! I-" Hinata interrupted.

"Don't w-worry. I could get you a tutor. Problem solve." Hinata smiled.

"But I know what 2 times two is!!!" Naruto wailed.

"Denial never gains anything Naruto-kun" Hinata shook her head in disapproval.

"But..."

--------

"I'm bored..." TenTen complained. Neji just shrugged and started surfing the channels. TenTen just pursed her lips then whined. "What did I see in you?" Neji stared at his hiny girlfriend.

"Hm. Your asking me?" He chuckled.

"Arggghhh!" TenTen grabbed a pillow then began to scream in it. Neji just chuckled in amusement.

"I know what I see in you." TenTen stopped then looked at her long haired boyfriend.

"Oh? What?" she scooted closer to him.

"Your amazing personality." he kissed her forehead. She smiled.

-------

"So..." Sakura said. The two menstayed silent. She got imapatient. She stood up then punched the two.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sasuke said. Gaara jsut grunted.

"What's with you two? The intense silence was killing me!" Sakura said. "I mean you two just met and now your having this rivalry vibe."

It feels like their gonna rip each other apart! 

That would be a gross sight...

How's that helping?! 

I don't know.

Arghhhhh!!

"Well I better be heading for the bed. I need some sleep." Gaara stood up yawning. "See you later Sakura-chan. Sasuke..." He waved at them then grabbed his pack and left the cafe.

Sasuke remained sitting. Sakura looked at him with a worried look. She grabbed his hand then held it tightly. He pulled his hand away.

"I'm gonna go to sleep too..." He stood up giving Sakura a weak smile and left.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

-------

Sasuke walked out of the cafe witha grim expression. He mumbled then headed towards the big fountain where he had his first kiss with Sakura.

"Hn..." He sat on the bench watching the water splash everywhere. The water sparkled under the moon's light. Sasuke watched in awe smiling to himself. Then he frowned remembering what Sakura said in High School back then...

00000

_"...So you have never kissed anyone before?" sixteen-year old Sasuke asked. He was sitting under a maple tree reading while a pink haired girl sat nexxt to him eating quietly. She looked up with a angry expression._

_"Of course I have!" She huffed and violently munched down her lunch. Sasuke chuckled. Then it was silent._

_"Well?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Well what?" Sakura said. _

_"Aren't you gonna tell me who he is?" _

_"Why should I?!" _

_"Because I'm your friend."_

_"Who's says your my friend?!" Sakura stood up crossing her arms._

_"Well you are here aren't you?" Sasuke smiled. She just glared. Then she sat down again._

_"Well if you have to know his name is Gaara." She blushed. "He was my first kiss and..." Sasuke looked up from his reading and stared at his pink haired friend._

_"And what?"_

_"And..." Sakura turned bright red. "My first love..."_

_00000 (o.0?!)_

Sasuke growled. He immediately put the memories. His teeth clentched and his muscles tighten.

_I must ask her soon before he takes her away from me...!  
_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!! I'm finished! Well with this chappie anyway. Sorry it took so long.Gomen. Tell me what you think of it. REVIEW!! Then I'll write more!!!

YAY XD

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
